Hero Identity
by Lucky OCB
Summary: Hotstreak threatens to tell every villian in Dakota Static and Gear's secret identities. Meanwhile, Daisy and Freida try to hide what they know while Sharon and Mr. and Mrs.Foley try to figure out why Richie and Virgil are so distracted.
1. In the shadows

**Hero****Identity**

_**Disclaimer**__**-**_** Obviously, I don't own Static Shock, so I'm not getting into details....... **

_This is after the last episode, except Ebon and Hotstreak aren't fused, nor missing....._

**Chapter****1****- ****In the Shadows**

As Static, a.k.a. Virgil Hawkins, flew across the clear blue sky on his metal disc, he

could hear a cry for help in the distance. "That's my cue," the teen superhero stated. He turned

to where the noise was coming from. As he flew over the bank where the noise was coming

from, hr saw a fimiliar face climb through a blown-out wall. Static magnetized a piece of metal

that lie in a nearby pile and sent it flying towards Hotstreak. It hit him in the back of the head.

"Hey!" the flame haired teen shouted angrily at his dreadlocked superhero enemy.

" Ya miss me?" Static teased. He sent an electric charge through a metal door and

used it to shield himself from Hotstreaks flames. " Is that the best you can do?" Static said, a

hint of humor in his voice. Hotstreak threw yet another flame at him. He dodged it , then used

the thin steel door he had jus shielded himself with to hit Hotstreak in the head (again) and

tie him up ( though he technically wrapped him up ). His job done,Static jumped onto his disc

flaoted up into the air again. Little did he know Hotstreak was melting the thin piece of steal

that was holding him.

Static flew towards his home, looking forward to an afternoon infront of the TV. He

glided through his open window and slid off his mask. He put his regular clothes back on and

started to walk across the hall and down the stairs. As Virgil entered the kitchen, he found

his father sitting at the wooden dining table. " Hey, Pops!" He said casually. " Hello, Virgil,"

his father murmured plainly. Virgil noticed he was deep in thought.

"What's up?" he questioned. His father straightened up. " Nothing, it's just that....

I'm starting to wonder if we should tell Sharon about you being Static and Richie being Gear..."

He began. " Woah, and that's a good idea _how_ ?" Virgil asked. "Dunno, just had a feeling..."

Mr.H trailed off.

In the shadows of the bushes sat a smug, red-haired, rebellious teenager. "I've got you

now , Virgil," Hotstreak whispered," or should I say, Static."


	2. Explosion

**Hero Identity**

_**Disclaimer**_** ~ I no own , you no sue. Story is mine, Static Shock and characters are not.**

**You get the idea.**

Sorry this is such a short chapter. It just works better in my opinion.

**Chapter 2- Explosion**

As Virgil walked down the street towards his school, he stopped infront of his friend Richie's

house."What's up , V-man!" Richie exclaimed. " Hey,Rich. Nothing much," Virgil replied. " Hey,

are we going to pick up Daisy and Freida?" Richie nodded. The two turned down the street and

headed for Daisy's house. Freida was already there.

"Hey, Freida. Hey, Daisy," Richie said. " Hey!" Daisy and Freida said in unison. The four friends

had started towards the school , when suddenly, there was an explosion nearby. " What the....!" Daisy

exclaimed. Freida stared in the direction of the explosion. " Freida? Earth to Freida!" Richie shouted

as he waved his hand in front of Frieda's face. " Huh?" She mumbled,"Oh, sorry. It's just that... that

sounded like it came from the school."

**Sorry, I realize this hasn't been my best work. I think I'm rushing it a little. I should probably **

**slow down. That might help. Anyways please review!! I don't care if it's flame. I need some **

**advice, encouragement, and just plain something!! I need to know I have readers!!!! R & R.**


	3. What Hotstreak Knows

**Hero Identity**

_**Disclaimer**_** ~ I no own you no sue, blah blah blah,must I go on?**

**Chapter 3 – What Hotstreak Knows**

" Freida, Daisy, go call the cops! Richie and I will make sure everyone's okay!" Virgil

shouted as they reached the school. A column of pitch black smoke filled the air above the gym, which

was now engulfed in flames. " But, Virgil!" Daisy yelled. "Daisy, some on!" Freida said as she tugged

on Daisy's T-shirt. "We gotta go!" Daisy finally gave in. " I hope you know what your doing, Virg,"

she said as she ran in the opposite direction, Freida running just ahead of her.

* * *

"Come on, Gear!" Static shouted over the noise. " I'm coming!" The superhero's

partner flew up beside him as they dove down to the scene. It didn't take long to recognize the flaming

hair as Hotstreak climbed out of the rubble, smiling wide when saw the two heroes coming his way.

" Rich, V-man, nice to see ya!"


	4. Identity

**Hero Identity**

_**Disclaimer**_** ~ Again , I do not own Static shock or its characters. **

**Chapter 4 ~ Identity**

" Wha-what did you call us?" Static stuttered. Hotstreak's smile grew wider. " You heard

me," he said with triumph and satisfaction. Gear, who was hovering over Static, spoke up. "We don't

know what you're talking about." Static rolled his eyes. " Give it up, Rich. He knows," he admitted

gloomily. Hotstreak chuckled. " Smart boy." Gear and Static flew down , landing on the hot asphalt

of the school parking lot. " What I wanna know is, how'd ya find out?" Gear questioned. The villian

in front of him laughed yet again. " That's for me to know, and you to find out," he mocked._ Figures,_

Static thought to himself as the fire department neared the school.

" Alright, listen up, Hotstreak said in a hurry as the sirens grew nearer,"if ya bust me,

I tell my little buddies at the jail who you guys really are. If ya let me free, then this mouth stays shut

another night. Your choice , and you better hurry up," he finished. Static took one deciding look at

Gear before answering. " Fine, go, but you better expect a fight later," Static said in a rush. " But of

course,"Hotstreak said as he ran in the other direction.

The ambulances , police cars, fire trucks, and other emergency vehicles arrived as

the villian jumped over the chain fence that ran along the property line. " So, what ahppened here?"

the fire chief asked the two heroes as he looked towards the charred remains of the gymnasium and

cafeteria. "Uhh, a wire in the, uhh, kitchen short circuited. The fire had already spread too far for us

to do anything by the time we got here," Static answered, just barely able to hide the guilt that tried

to break through his voice."Oh, alrighty then, well, thanks anyways," the chief said dismissively as

the crews got to work.

Meanwhile, hiding behind a nearby dumpster, two girls stared wide-eyed at the two

heroes. They had seen everything. " I knew something was up with them," the one on the right said ,

now staring at the flower on her T-shirt.


	5. Unmasked

**Hero Identity**

_**Disclaimer**_** ~ I no own you no sue …..........**

**WARNING- This chapter is multilayered and longer than the other chapters. It will seem longer than it is because when I post it it skips lines before starting the next sentence. I don't know why it is doing this or how to fix this problem.**

**Chapter 5 – Unmasked**

" So that's why they keep running off. It all makes sense now !" Daisy said to Freida as they took the long way home. The mayor had canceled school for the pupil of Dakota Union High due to fire damage. The school board director would spend the whole day trying to find a temporary school for the students to attend while Dakota Union was being rebuilt. It had been a traumatizing morning for both Daisy and Freida.

As Virgil Hawkins landed in his room and changed into his clothes, Sharon called from behind the door. " Virgil! I know your in there, I heard about the fire!" she shouted. Virgil, now fully dressed,opened the door." Hey, no need to yell!" he said with a hint of annoyance in his voice. " Geez, I can tell you're not in the mood. Anyways, Richie called, he said it was important," she said, walking away.

" Virgil,what are we gonna do? If we bust him, every villain in Dakota will know who we are, and if we don't, he'll keep getting away with everything!"Virgil sighed. " I know man, but we gotta do something! He can't keep getting away with it!" It was Richie's turn to sigh. " I know."

_Later that night, Maggie Foley talks to her husband....._

" I'm telling you, something's wrong with Richie, especially today!" Maggie said desperately.

It was a good thing Richie wasn't home. " I'll admit,he has been off for the past.... well, the past few years," admitted. "Ya know, it was right around when Static showed up that he started acting funny, and right after Gear showed up..." Maggie trailed off. " He started getting really weird," her husband finished her sentence. " You don't think..."

At Virgil's house, he and Richie sit in his room, when the doorbell rings. "Guys,we need to private,"Daisy says as they open the door to find Daisy and Freida there. The boys lead the girls up to Virgil's room and close the door behind them."Yeah?" Virgil questions." We know you two are Static and Gear. Don't bother hiding it!" Freida says as the boys open their mouths, trying to give an excuse as to why they couldn't be the two well known superheroes. Little does anyone know,Sharon is standing right outside the door, listening to the conversation.

_Fifteen minutes earlier, Sharon walks into the kitchen, wanting to talk to Dad._

"It's about Virgil," Sharon began," He's been so distracted lately, and I was hoping you might know why." Mr. Hawkins put down his cup of coffee. " Sharon, trust me, everythings alright. He'll tell you when he's ready..." Sharon, as she walks into the living room,overhears what's going on at the follows the group upstairs, where she hears everything.

The next day was Saturday, and for the most part, things were really quiet. At Richie's house, the boys were downstairs playing video games. It was the perfect time for Maggie Foley to go into Richie's room and find out what was going on woth him. She opened the door slowly and tip-toed in. Looking around, she caught sight of Richie's bookbag. " Perfect!" she thought to herself as she opened the bag.

Inside was the Gear mask.

_**OOOOOOOOO. A cliffy!**_** Next chapter might be the last, I'm still thinking about wether or not to do two more chapters, or just one. I just can't think of wich one will work better!!!!!! Anyways, R&R!!!!!**


	6. Forget

**Hero Identity**

_**Disclaimer**_** ~ I no own you no sue, don't you get tired of hearing that?**

**Chapter 6- Forget**

" Richie Foley, Ii can't believe you hid this from us!!" Mr. and Mrs. Foley shouted as their son sat at the dining table, biting his lip. He had come home just moments ago to find that his parents had learned of his a Virgil's secret identities. " I-I'm sorry, really, but I couldn't tell you guys, you never would have approved," Richie explained. " Yeah, cause we so approve of it now!" his father shouted sarcasticly. " Look, how was I supposed to tell you?! What would I have said, hey Mom and Dad, I'm going to go be a superhero, be back in an hour?!" Richie yelled. " Don't you dare..." Maggie began, but Richie left the room mid-sentence and ran upstairs. " Great, first Daisy and Freida, then Sharon, then Mom and Dad... at least Hotstreak won't be a problem any longer," he mumbled as he closed his bedroom door.

_Earlier that day......_

" Look, we promise not to tell, okay?" Freida reasoned after she and Daisy revealed to Virgil and Richie that they knew their sighed," Alright, I believe you, but right now we need you two to go so my sister doesn't go all over-protective on my behind." Richie took the hint and opened the door....only to find a surprised Sharon Hawkins standing right in the walkway. Virgil turned and saw her. " Aww, man!" he groaned.

" I can't believe my brother's a superhero!" Sharon shouted as she entered the kitchen. Just a minute ago she was talking to Dad and Virgil about what she had heard. She hadn't been mistaken, Virgil and Richie were in fact the town's great bangbaby super duo, Static and Gear. She just couldn't belive it. Her little brother risked his life every day for the people of Dakota. It wasn't great, it was absolutely wonderful! " Mom would be proud," she whispered as she sat down at the dining table with a cup of water in her hand.

So, later that day Richie came up with a special gas that would make Hotstreak forgt everything that had happened in the past 3 days. He sprayed in the airvent of the old hideout that the hothead stayed in. The next morning, the two heroes snuck into the hideout to see if the gas worked.

" Hmm?" Hotstreak said as he woke up." Where am I? WHO am I?" The heroes, hiding behind the door, tried as hard as they could not to laugh. "Guess I made it a bit too strong," Gear whispered.

**Well, that's it, kind of anti-climatic, sorry. I want to apologize to the people who wanted me to finish this fic with two chapters instead of one, but I just couldn't think of a way to make it work. Anyways, don't forget to R&R, just cause the fanfic's complete doesn't mean I don't want to know what you guys thought of it. Flame is welcome. Lucky OCB OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
